


Draco Malfoy, Father and Drama Queen

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Fluff, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco comes in after being outside with the children, playing in the snow, and he's utterly wiped.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Draco Malfoy, Father and Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 18. exhausted of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

Draco draped himself dramatically over their sofa, coat and all, letting out a piteous, drawn-out groan of complaint. He had left the children in the hall to fend for themselves, as Harry found, peeking through from the kitchen into the hall.

‘I’m done! They’ve completely worn me out!’ Draco announced, sounding world-weary and like he’d been trampled over by a dragon.

Harry sighed, cast a silent stasis spell on the sauce to keep it from burning, and went to help Milly and James with their coats, boots and knitted winter-gear.

James grinned at him. ‘Daddy!’

Harry ruffled his hair, as the little boy had already taken off his hat, beaming up at Harry for his cleverness. He was all of six years old. ‘Did you wear daddy out?’

‘What weav out?’ Milly asked, still fully dressed, but a boundless bundle of energy at barely over three years. No wonder Draco was groaning on the sofa, although he could be a bit of a drama queen when it suited his purposes.

Harry plucked Millies knitted cap off. ‘I mean that you made daddy very tired, because he’s so very old.’

‘I heard that!’ Draco protested from the sitting room, where he lay in their sofa like a wet fish, or a beached whale, but Harry was not going there even in his thoughts, not yet. And even if he might, later, he would never say any such thing aloud.

‘Yes!’ James exclaimed happily and Millie nodded.

Harry kept on grinning as he chatted with the children with interjections from Draco on the sofa, until he could let the kids free to fill the house with their liveliness. Then he had mercy on Draco and went to help him with his out-doors clothes.

But Draco was sneaky and grabbed him down to fall half over himself and kissed him soundly, while sliding an absolutely frigid hand up the back of Harry’s shirt as he did so.

‘No dessert for you!’ Harry sputtered as he scrambled away from his husband’s cold embrace.

Draco cackled.


End file.
